The Not So Adventures Of Macy Deakin
by corrieg
Summary: Macy Deakin and her friends Sev and Reg are as close as about any three people can be. But there are a few people trying to stop their friendship. Evans, Potter and Black. Its game on. Slytherin vs Gryffindor. What will happen next?


Hi. My name is Maison Karter Deakin, Macy for short. I'm officially sixteen – well I have been for a few months now. So let me rephrase that. I'm officially a sixth year. I attend a great school. Hogwarts. Yep, it's a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Which pretty much means I'm a witch, and a quite decent one I must say. Even the best witch for my age. Some would agree with that statement, but many would not. They, as in pretty much all the students, and most of the teachers favour that red-headed bimbo. Her name Lily Evans. Muggleborn. Gryffindor. Pretty much perfect. Even me being who I am agree that she's absolutely beautiful, but really, I kind of hate her. I know she feels the same way about me. We share many things in common, which is probably why we clash. We both have perfect grades. We are both gorgeous, I would know by the amount of times guys have 'hit' on me. We both have bright green eyes. But the thing I hate most is that, we share the one thing in my life I am grateful to have. My best friend. Her best friend. Severus Tobias Snape. Basically they were friends before Hogwarts, but since Evans got sorted into Gryffindor and Sev into Slytherin, their friendship hasn't been the best. I can tell that she's jealous of me, since I spend almost every waking minute with him. But he is my best friend too, nothing can change that. Not now, not ever. The amount of times that Sev has tried to get us to become friends is ridiculous now. I mean really. She's muggleborn, little miss perfect, have so many friends, Gryffindor student. I'm completely opposite to her. One – I'm a pure blood. Two – I don't show off how fucking great I am at every little thing. Three – I only have a few close friends. Sev, Regulus Black (younger brother to Sirius Black – a Marauder) and Xenophilius Lovegood (a Ravenclaw a year older than me). That's it. Three close friends. All male. Lastly – I am a Slytherin. We are by nature supposed to hate each other. Gryffindors and Slytherin are not meant to get along. Everyone knows that.

Let me take you back to where this all began. My life. At Hogwarts.

First year, I only knew my brother. I know that may seem strange and all, but my parents were always busy travelling overseas, so I never got to know any other Wizarding families. Dom was in his third year, and very close to Xeno, whom had never met, but heard loads about. They let me sit in their compartment. It was a very boring, not to mention horribly long ride to get to Hogwarts. As soon as we hopped off the train, a very large man, who Dom told me is called 'Hagrid' was calling first years to follow him. I was devastated when I had to leave Dom. I stayed strong though, and got into a boat with two rather annoying boys. James Potter and Sirius Black. I regretted it straight away. We made our way to the castle. Which, at the time, was humongous. Us first years were called upon by a witch who must have been a professor. She led us into by what my understanding was the 'Great Hall' where the sorting ceremony would take place. I spotted Dom and Xeno sitting at the Ravenclaw table. I looked rather lovely and couldn't wait to join the two again. A few names were called, including Sirius', he was sorted into Gryffindor. I didn't understand why but there were many boo's coming from the Slytherin's. Finally my name was called. I anxiously made my way to the stool to be sorted. The sorting hat seemed to take a very long time with me. He said I would be worthy in all four houses. I didn't know what that meant, so I just sat there day dreaming about nothing in particular. All of a sudden I'm being pushed off to the Slytherin table. My first thought was what the hell did I miss. I quickly took a glance and looked over at Dom, his head was buried in his arms. Xeno was carefully just patting him on the back. Reassuring him I would hope. This is where it all started from. This is where I meet Sev. He too was sorted into Slytherin. I had a feeling that he was hoping he would be placed into a different house. Gryffindor perhaps. Sev kept staring at another first year, Lily Evans. They must of been close friends from the look on Severus' face.

Really though, nothing happened. Sev and I became friends. Good friends. The thing that bought us Reg was a weird event. See Sev never really like James Potter and Sirius Black. Neither did I. They had a gang, calling themselves The Marauders, this also consisted with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, two other Gryffindor boys in our year. Potter had pretty much from day one fallen in love with Evans, every chance he got, he would ask her out. Sirius was almost like his wingman. Everyone, except for Evans new that Sev really, truly, liked her. She never took a second glance at him. They were best friends. That was all they were ever going to be. So Sev had started to become more and more unattached with Evans, and become very close friends with me.

In our third year, Sirius' younger brother Regulus started Hogwarts, and unlike Sirius, was sorted into Slytherin. Sev instantly made friends with him. Not knowing what he was getting himself into. We soon realised that Sirius wasn't the only prankster in the family, and the three of us soon began plotting ways to make the Marauder's lives miserable.

Our friendship grew closer than ever. I knew that both Evans and Black, and even Potter would not be happy with our close friendship.

Last year though, Evans and Sev had a falling out. He called her a 'mudblood.' Evans being Evans decided to end their friendship then and there. It was not his fault though. If her stupid little friends hadn't been picking on Sev in the first place then none of this would have happened. Evans tried to help, but Sev was done, not with her, but with everything around. I remember one night him talking to Reg saying he wanted out. So what did I have to do. Be the good friend that I am, even though it killed me, and went to talk to Evans. I explained what I had overheard, and next thing you know, they're all buddy buddy again. The two of them had a lot to talk over, and spent almost the whole summer with each other. The only good out of this was Sev new Potter would be utterly pissed, and he was. I received multiple owls from Potter and Black asking for me to get Sev away from Evans otherwise they would get involved. I couldn't do that though. I loved seeing my best friend happy. I was the best thing in the world. I just replied with a simple 'fuck off' hoping they would get the message.

Now I'm in my sixth year. My brother is gone. I have Xeno still though. He never judged me for being a Slytherin. Then there's Reg, who is still trying to drive his brother crazy, and Sev. All he wants is everything to be perfect. I would hate to see what would happen if he lost Evans again.


End file.
